ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
A Big Reunion (Prologue)
King Dedede just got word that Chef Shiitake is coming to Dreamland and he is getting desperate. Meanwhile, Sonja and the Lombax Five went to town square and sees that people are talking about the end of the Dark Organization. To find out what's going on, Sonja talks to the mayor. Sonja: Excuse me, Mr. Mayor. Mayor: Ah, Sonja! You and your friends made it just in time! The newspapers came by and it's about you. Diana: Newspapers huh, let me see! - Diana looks through the newspaper. Sonja: Sounds really interesting. Summer: Should we show this to Ratchet? Sonja: I don't know... - Above the skies, unaware to Sonja, Reia looks down to the town square and smiled. Ratchet: Are you sure you're staying in the starship for today? Sasha: Of course I am, beloved. The baby should be fine too. Ratchet: Alright. Tapion, keep an eye out once we land into the surface. Tapion: Understood. Talwyn: Reia? Clank: Are you..alright? Reia: Yeah, I sensed Sonja and her friends into the town square. Ratchet: Why are they here? Reia: The same reason as we have, but with one minor detail. Talwyn: The child, I know. Kiva did say she wanted to protect him too. Sasha: She can't. She has her own child to look after. Terra: That's right. Sasha, do you mind if I-- Sasha: Of course you can massage me and the baby, Terra. You're good at it. Ratchet: Alright then. Terra, you stay here with Sasha. Tapion, you're our lookout. Reia, Talwyn, Silver, Alister, Genis, Presea, Raine and Karai- you are coming with me and Clank. - 45 minutes later, a dropship has taken off from the starship and the citizens of Dreamland spotted the dropship, gathering around for Ratchet's warm welcome to Dreamland. Tiff: That's weird.. Tuff: What's going on here? People are getting excited for some reason.. Tiff: *spotted the dropship into the skies* Maybe that's why. - Sonja has her transformation device hiding behind her. Ellie: I hope it's not Vixion. Sienna: Y-Y-Yeah. - The dropship lands and, to Sonja's surprise, Ratchet and a few members got out, including Silver and Alister. Sonja: Allie! - Sonja runs towards Alister, hugging him. Sienna: Silver! - Sienna hugged Silver as well as gift baskets flew above them and placed into town square. Ratchet and Reia gets the citizens' attention. Ratchet: Citizens of Dreamland, may I have your attention, please? - The crowd quiet down for Ratchet and Reia to speak. Ratchet: Over the past few months, we had a struggle across the universe, battle against the Dark Organization. But thanks to your support and many others, we have won. - The crowd roared with applause. Ratchet: To thank you all, we have ofter gifts for your support a while back. Our deepest gratitude to say 'Thank you for everything you all have done for us. Let us return the favor.' There's four different spots you can pick. Thanks again for everything. - The crowd roared with applause again and the citizens gathered around in four different tables across the town square. Raine: I got just the thing for you, Tiff. Tiff: Wow, a new book! Thanks, Ms. Raine. Tuff: Hey, what about me? Raine: Ask Genis and Presea. They might have something for you. Tuff: Alright! Thank you, Ms. Raine. - Tuff run towards Genis and Presea while Sonja and Alister are next in line. Sonja: *Smiles* You just love them, huh? Raine: I am a professor, Sonja. Children like Tuff needs love and care. Alister: Speaking of which, is there gifts for Sonja and her group too? Sonja: Yeah, once I get them, I'm willing to share those with Alister. - Sonja gives a kiss on Alister's cheek. Raine: *quietly to Sonja* Well, if I were you, I would speak to Reia down there. - Both Sonja and Alister looked at where Raine is pointing and finds Reia, humming a song and placed the gifts onto a table, that is not used. Then, Sonja and her group walks towards Reia. Sonja: Reia? Reia: Oh, hey Sonja. Alister: You're not humming to Maui's song, are you? Reia: I couldn't help it, General. It was too catchy.. Anyway, Sonja- I have six presents for you and your friends; each color represents your powers. - Alister helped Reia and offered the gifts to the Lombax Six. Reia: You may open them if you wish, dear friends. Sonja: Oh, thanks! Ellie: Thanks, dude! Sienna: T-That's really nice of you. Scarlett: Thank you! Diana: Hope it's a hairspray. Summer: Can't wait to open them! Reia: Hope you guys are hungry. - Sonja nodded and the group head over to Kowasaki's place as the intro starts. Category:Scenes - Kirby